Teacher's Music
by Finnyfin
Summary: Berwald has been working as a 5th grade teacher for only 2 years and has already started not liking it. That's until one of his new students, Peter, has him meet his "mother". Tino is a happy person that loves his music but his 2, adopted, children more Fem!America Emily and Sealand Peter . SuFin, sudjestion of previous RusFin, There might be some smut
1. Chapter 1

Berwald ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the time. His new students should arrive soon. This was going to be his second year of teaching 5th graders. He let out a quit growl as the bell rang and students slowly started arriving, a few grumbling when their parents were caught following.

Yet one boy and his parent were different. The small blonde with thick eyebrows was pulling a taller blonde man with him, "Mama, mama! You're gonna meet my teacher!"

The boys "mom" laughed a little, "Peter I have to get Emily to her school."

"Awwwww Moooooom pleeeaaaase~?"

The other laughed lightly again, "Alright alright…"

Peter beamed and pulled his mother over to Berwald's desk, "Mister, Mister…!" The boy seemed frightened as Berwald stood to his full height and looked down at them, "U-Uhm…I'm Peter and this is my mum." The Swede raised an eyebrow at the sudden British accent from the boy.

"H'llo..." The small boy giggled then ran to meet up with someone leaving his mother and the Swede standing there.

"M-Moi," the other sounded nervous with a Finnish accent, "I'm Tino Väinämöinen, Peter's mother…I know I know a man normally isn't a boy's mother but I adopted Peter and it's just complicated uhm….Hahaha so you are Mister Oxenstierna?" Tino held out a hand.

Berwald shook it, "Mhm J'st c'll me Berw'ld…"

"Alright hehe Berwald uhm…Your accent seems a little strong. It's Swedish right?"

The Swede nodded, "'n' yers..Finnish?"

"Yeah," the Finn looked at the time, "Oh no…I gotta go drop off my daughter at her school. It was nice meeting you Berwald. If Peter acts up please don't be afraid to call." With that Tino turned and started leaving.

Berwald nearly choked on his breath. The Finn was wearing skinny jeans and he had the best looking butt the Swede had ever seen. As Tino rounded the corner Berwald shook himself and started class.

By the end of the day and kids were leaving Peter sat in the back of the room playing with a small robot toy he had brought with him. As the rest of the children left Berwald stood and walked over to the boy and sat next to him, "Yer mom n't here yet?" Peter only nodded, "Do ya kn'w wh're he m'ght be?"

Peter looked at his teacher, "He normally picks up Emily first…"

And with that Tino ran into the room with a teenage girl behind him. But now the Finn was wearing loose fitting shorts, to the Swede's disappointment, "I'm SO sorry I'm late! My boss finally let me off for my lunch break and…I'll try to be sooner to—"

Berwald raised a hand to silence the Finn, "'t's 'lr'ght." The Finn seemed to relax.

"Okay thank you SO much Berwald. Come on Peter say good bye and then we'll head out."

Peter grabbed his mother's hand and used his free hand to wave at Berwald, "Bye Mister Oxenstierna!"

Berwald felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips as he watched the small family leave in a hurry. Tino listening to Peter telling about his school day while the girl, Emily the Swede was guessing was texting but still complaining about something to her mother. The Swede was going to be sure to talk to the Finn every morning.

…

The next several weeks Tino had to work over his lunch break again. The Finn was grooming down one of the zebras at the zoo when his boss walked up to him, "Tino, you can go on your break now."

"Thank you! What time is it?" Tino started to put away his brushes and lead the zebra back to its pen.

"You might be on time on picking up your daughter. I dunno bout your son though…Sorry about that," Tino's shoulders fell.

He didn't want to keep Peter's teacher late again, "Okay…I'll see you when I drop the kids off at home with Elizabeta."

…

Berwald sat next to Peter while they waited for Tino to arrive. It was later today then the rest of the week. The Swede looked at the calendar. It was Friday. He didn't have anything to do over the weekend. Not even papers to grade. The room was quite so Berwald decided to start a conversation, "So yer mom 'lways w'rk l'te?"

Peter nodded, "But he picks me up on his lunch break…He normally works until REALLY late at night. So Mrs. Elizabeta will watch us." The small boy made his Transformer crash into a small car as he made sound effects. Berwald let out a small chuckle.

Berwald was about to say something else when there was a furry of footsteps in the hall. The 2 looked over at the panting Finn, "Sorry I'm so late again!"

The Swede walked over to Tino, "'t's 'lr'ght. I'm f'ne w'th t'ken c're of P'ter."

"I just wish there was a w—Oh! How about you come over around 8 for supper?"

Berwald was about to speak when Emily caught up, "Mom! You can't be serious! You would invite Peter's teacher over but NOT Arthur?"

"Emily not n—"

Peter gasped as his mind caught up, "Will you come over Mister Oxenstierna? Pleeeeaaaase~?"

Berwald and Tino both chuckled and Emily rolled her eyes, "I'd l've ta."

Peter let out a squeal and ran around in joy, "Then we'll see you at 8. Come on kids say good bye to Mister Oxenstierna. I have to get back to work." The small boy waved farewell to the Swede but Emily just walked away. Tino sighed and shook his head, "I'll see you," The Finn gently tapped Berwald's shoulder before leaving.

Berwald felt a small blush tint his cheeks. The Finn had started wearing tighter shorts over the past couple of weeks. The shorts made the Finn's butt look larger and Berwald just couldn't hold back a grown. He had fallen for a student's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Berwald knocked on the Finn's door at 8:10. There were some voices over muffled music then the door swung open and Emily answered. Her wide smile quickly changed to a frown and she called over her shoulder, "Mom! Your BOYFRIEND is here!"

"Emily!" Tino ran to the door, his cheeks VERY red, and shooed the girl over, "We discussed this Berwald and I are just friends." Berwald's shoulders slumped slightly at the 'just friends' (Friend zoned). "I'm very sorry about my daughter. Please come in."

Berwald nodded once and stepped in. Music filled his ears from the radio, '_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright _

_Ooooh, let's do this right, _

_Just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight", _as the song ended the spokes men spoke, "_Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum_." Then it went on to saying the radio station.

"Th'nks fer h'v'n' me 'ver." Berwald's voice, obviously, broke Tino's concentration from the song that had ended.

"Oh yes no problem! Sorry I just love that song," The Finn shook his head slightly as he laughed nervously. Berwald felt himself blush slightly, he loved Tino's laughs.

"'t's 'lr'ght…"

The Finn's face turned a little more redder, "Well we are just sitting down so…yeah" Tino laughed again as he lead the Swede to the table.

…

Dinner had gone…weirdly… It was spent of Emily glaring at Berwald, Peter talking about his last T.V. show, and Tino trying to start conversations with the Swede. But the whole time in the background played the radio station.

When the meal was finally finished Tino offered for Berwald to stay longer. He of course agreed.

Peter was sent to bed and Emily was in her room on her computer. Tino and Berwald sat in the living room talking while the music played softly. Berwald was about to comment on the music when the phone rang, "Just a moment…" Tino stood and answered, "Moi?...Yes this is…Elizabeta?...What do you mean you ca-…But…" The Finn sighed in defeat, "Alright…I'll…I'll figure something out…bye…"

Tino hung up and his shoulders drooped, "Wh't h'ppened?"

The Finn turned and tried to smile, "Oh nothing, nothing it's just my babysitter has quit on me an—"The phone rang again and he answered, "Moi?...Oh Good eve—What?...No, no you don't under…" There was a click sound but Tino still talked, "B-But Sunday is my day off…Ok…Fine I'll come in Sunday…" Tino sighed and hung up the phone, "Well this is a disaster…"

Berwald thought a moment then spoke, "'f ya w'nt I c'n t'ke c're 'f 'mily 'n' P'ter wh'n 'ver."

Tino's face completely lightened from his face of worry and defeat, "You would really do that?" The Swede nodded, "Thank you so much! I-I don't know what I would do without you. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Berwald shook his head. He was about to talk when that damn phone went off again. Tino answered, "Mo—" He gasped, "I-Ivan…N-No How the hell did you get this number?" The Finn's voice was hardening and getting mad, "No! Absolutely NOT! You gave up on ever seeing them again when you signed the papers!...You have already hurt them enough! Stay out of our lives!...No! Ivan! It was YOUR rule to never have sex! Just!" Tino let out a frustrated grown, "Ivan, EVERY night Peter comes to my room complaining about nightmares of you!... .alone!" Tino slammed the phone, hanging up on Ivan. Tears started to fall down Tino's cheeks.

Berwald had stood and walked over to Tino. Tino shook a little and Berwald placed an arm around his shoulders, "Who's Iv'n?"

Tino sucked in some fresh air, "M-My ex-husband…"

"'n' ya re'lly h'd a ru—"

Tino nodded, "I-I thought it was a good rule since he made it and I didn't really want to do THAT sort of thing back then but now I- erm…But then HE tried to break it…"

"'n' n'w…"

"He had made a new family…I never told Peter…Heh you are the first person he actually hasn't tried to scare away."

"Re'lly?" Tino nodded, "P'ter re'lly h's n'ghtm'res b't th's g'y?"

Tears sprung to the Finn's eyes again as he nodded again. Berwald quickly pulled Tino into a comforting hug as the smaller man cried into his shirt silently, "Y-yes…" Tino managed out, "I-Ivan wasn't the…g-gentlest m-man ever…"

Berwald held Tino tighter understanding what he meant. Inside the Swede burned with hatred for the man that hurt the person he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

That Monday when school was almost over a parent came early to pick their child up. Berwald looked at him in curiosity. He was a tall man, possibly even taller than Berwald. The man had silvery blond hair and dark purple eyes. He walked up to Berwald and spoke in a strong Russian accent, "I am here for Peter."

Berwald stood and hardened his glare. He had let the children play outside since they had their work done and it was a nice fall day, "Wh' 're you?"

The Russian's smile sweetened, "I'm…" He paused a moment as if he was finding the right words, "I'm Tino's new boyfriend. He told me to come and pick him and Emily up da~."

The Swede felt a pain in his heart, "Wh're's 'mily?"

"In the car…Where is Peter?"

"'ll go g't 'im…" Berwald stepped outside and called to Peter. The small boy eagerly ran inside to see the person his mother was dating, as if he had never met him. They walked in together, "H're he 's…"

"Ah da Peter~." The Russian reached out a hand.

Peter gasped and jumped behind Berwald, "Go away papa! You're a big bully!"

"'Papa'?" Berwald glared at Ivan, "Ya li'd…"

Ivan shrugged, "So?"

"Wh're 's 'mily?"

"As I said…In the car…"

Berwald picked up Peter and walked outside to the parking lot. As he saw the cars Emily ran out of a car and up to the Swede, "BERWALD!" She quickly hugged him for safety just to quickly push away, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a dumb class?"

Berwald sighed, "I w's c'm'n' ta g't ya fr'm 'van… C'me w'th me." The American didn't argue and followed, back to the classroom as the children entered. Ivan had left and eventually the children left. Leaving Berwald with the 2 siblings. After grading his last paper he stood, "C'me…We b'tter g't ya 2 h'me."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ya think?" Berwald just shook his head.

The 3 walked to the Swede's car. Emily calling shot gun and Peter complaining but his sister just stuck her tongue out at him. Berwald let out a small, quiet, laugh before they all got in. Before Berwald started the car he texted Tino and explained everything. When he got a reply he started his car and began driving.

At the first stop light Emily spoke, "I know why you are doing all this babysitting shit…"

"D'n't s'y th't…"

"What? Shit? It doesn't matter. You aren't my dad…" Berwald decided to not reply and just drive when the light changed. Emily crossed her arms and looked out the window and mumbled something.

…

When they arrived at Tino's house the Finn was waiting outside for them, his eyes wide. When Peter ran out of the car Tino quickly hugged him, leaving Emily and Berwald in the car alone. Emily grumbled something then spoke louder but still a little rudely, "Thanks…For saving my brother from Ivan…You tell anyone I thanked you for that and I will make sure you never date my mom…But I'm not saying you CAN date him…"

Emily quickly got out of the car and Berwald watched, his mouth opened a little. The girl had figured out what he was hiding…


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed and Ivan never showed up again. Tino began to pace. The music in the background calming him slightly '_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away (Secrets by One Republic)'_ The Finn sighed as there was a knock at the door.

Tino quickly answered it. Berwald stood there and Tino invited him in, "I'm so sorry but I have to leave like…now I'll see you when I get back?" The Swede nodded. It was odd the Finn was wearing slightly TOO tight of shorts for working at the zoo but Berwald didn't question.

Tino quickly walked out saying farewell to the Swede and his 2 adopted children. Berwald and Peter watched Tino walk down the street and turned the wrong way to the zoo. The Swede raised an eyebrow and made a phone call to his Italian friend, Feliciano.

…

Tino turned on his hand held radio and plugged in his head phones as he stepped out the door. He sighed with defeat. Last month he was fired from the zoo. Not many people were visiting. So everyday Tino went out for interviews. But he had to wear his old "uniform" so his children and Berwald wouldn't question him.

The Finn sighed as he looked the way he used to take to work. He hung his head then turned and walked the opposite direction. There were no interviews for him today so he was just going to go to the abandoned park and swing.

As the park was almost in view a car drove by as if there was a crazy person driving and as it went it drove through a large puddle. Water splashed up and all but drenched Tino from the waist down. Tino threw his arms up and watched the car disappear. The Finn's arms dropped in disbelief, "Great…JUST what my day needed…" He mumbled to himself.

He continued walking to the park, hoping his shorts and socks would dry soon. Tino took a deep breath as he arrived at the park. It was peaceful and quiet; the only sound was coming from Tino's head phones. The Finn walked to the swings and sat down. His shorts were finally dry and his socks were close.

Tino sighed again as he began to swing as a familiar song began to play. He played it the first night he met the Swede and he couldn't help but sing along now, "The day I, first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love.

But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was.

Now here we are, so close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break.

I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake.

There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait (to waste).

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

On Sunday you went home, alone, there were tears in your eyes.

I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply

The world is ours, if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand.

There's no turning back now, baby try to understand." The words easily flew from his lips.

…

As Feliciano's car pulled up Berwald grabbed his phone and head phones. The Italian jumped out of his car and so did the Swede's German step brother, Ludwig. Berwald was about to step outside when Emily spoke out, "So you are gonna ditch us with 2 random strangers?"

The Swede's shoulders slumped, "Th'y 'ren't r'ndom...Th' sm'ller 'ne is m' fr'end 'n' th' 'ther 's m' st'p br'ther…N'w b'h've fer th'm…"

He quickly stepped out and over the Feliciano before Emily could ask anything else. Berwald began to thank the Italian when Ludwig spoke, "It's really not a problem…Just go and see what's up with Tino." The Swede nodded once and quickly got on his motorcycle and rode off down the road.

He easily found him down at the swings. The Finn was swinging at the abandoned park. Berwald parked his bike and took off his helmet. The Swede started to walk down to the park when he heard the Finn's voice. But it wasn't his normal voice…He was singing? Berwald felt his cheeks burn as the lyrics flowed over his ears, "There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

When your lips are on my lips, and our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips every time you run

Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break

Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart, baby I can ease the ache (the ache)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love…" Berwald quickly snapped out of his trance as the song, must have, ended.

Berwald quickly plugged in his head phones into his phone and turned on the radio to catch the next song. Since he was first invited over to the Finn's home he started listening to the same radio station and come to like it. As he heard the next song starting to play he finished walking to the swings. He stayed behind the Finn and started to push the Finn. Tino froze as Berwald sang.

…

Tino gasped when he felt 2 large hands start to push him. He was about to turn to see who it was when a deep voice started to sing along with the song that was on his radio, "You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately."

Tino quickly whipped his head around taking out his head phones, "Berwald! Wh-What are you doing here! What about the kids! Who's watching them!"

Berwald stopped singing removing his own head phones, "M' st'p br'ther 'n' fr'end 're w'tch'n' th'm…Th's 'sn't th' zoo…"

Tino looked away, "No…It's not…I-I got laid off…a while ago…"

"H'w l'ng 'go w's 'a wh'le?'" Tino didn't reply, "T'no?"

"…When you first came over for dinner…" The Swede grabbed the chains of the swing Tino was on. The Finn looked back at him in surprise, "What?"

"Ya've be'n lo'k'n' fer a j'b th't l'ng?"

Tino nodded, "But when you have a 3 year collage degree…not many low down jobs will take you…"

"Wh' d'dn't ya t'll me?"

"I-I didn't want to worry anyone."

Berwald eased the swing down and he stepped around to be in front of the Finn, "Th'y 're lo'k'n' fer a new k'nderg'rten te'cher 't th' scho'l…I c'n g've th'm a c'll 'n' r'c'mmend ya. I me'n ya've h'd 'nough ye'rs 'f c'llage…"

Tino looked up at him with tear filled eyes but he was smiling, "You would really do that?" Berwald nodded, "Thank you so much…I mean you watch my kids while I was at interviews and now you…You are helping me with this. I-I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Ya d'n't h've ta…J'st l't me h'lp. 'll m'ke th't c'll n'w…" Berwald stepped to the side pulling out his phone. Tino sat quietly when Berwald came back. He held out his phone, "Th'y w'nt ta t'lk w'th ya…"

Tino swallowed roughly then nodded and took the phone, "Hello?...Yes I am…3 years…I worked with children at the zoo…2…I have 2 kids…When should I come in for the interview?...What?...That w-…I thought…You mean it?" Tino's face lit up, "Thank you…Yes…Monday? Okay that'll be great. Thank you good bye." Tino hung up the phone and handed it back, "I-I got it! Berwald thank you so much!" The Finn stood and hugged the Swede.

They stood like that for a moment when Tino quickly pushed away embarrassed, "Yer w'lc'me…" Berwald felt disappointed.

"I really wish there was a way I co—" Tino was interrupted as Berwald wrapped one arm around Tino's waist, pulling him closer, and used his other hand to hold the Finn's head as their lips came together.


	5. Chapter 5

Tino's eyes widened but slid closed as he eased into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the back of Berwald's neck. When they broke apart Tino struggled to catch his breath as Berwald spoke, "J'st be w'th me…Th't's rep'ym'nt 'nough…"

The Finn giggled slightly as Berwald moved his hand from behind Tino's head so that his arm wrapped around his back. Tino leaned into the Swede's, strongly built chest, "I think that is a payment I can afford to give…" Berwald let a small smile twitch at his mouth as he kissed the top of the Finn's head, "Should we head home or…"

"L't's c'nt'nue our d'te…" Berwald smiled as Tino looked up at him.

"When did this turn into a date?" Tino teased.

…

Tino sighed as he woke. Today was his first day. He didn't know what to expect of the kids. They were used to their old teacher that was fired for reasons that no one would say. Tino quickly got dressed then began to wake Peter and Emily and waited for them to dress.

The small family was having breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Emily stood and answered it. Tino smiled knowing who it was going to be when Emily called, "Mom…Your next abandoner is here!"

Tino gasped and ran to the door, "Emily! What have I told you about this!" He turned to Berwald, "I'm so sorry! Please come in. We are just having breakfast if you want anything before we go."

"'t's 'lr'ght, 'm g'od…" Berwald took a step inside and quickly pulled the Finn into a hug, "Ya 'xc'ted fer yer f'rst day?"

Tino hugged back before pushing away to check on Peter, "Of course I am." He leaned part way into the kitchen, "Peter hurry up we'll have to go soon."

"Alright mama!" The small boy quickly ate the last of his food before grabbing his backpack and running up to Berwald, "'ello Berwald!" Peter smiled up at the Swede.

"G'od m'rn'n' P'ter did ya g't yer h'mew'rk d'ne?" A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Peter stood there, his mouth gaped. Until he finally spoke, "We had homework?"

Berwald laughed a little then patted the boy on the head, "No…I d'n't g've h'mew'rk 'ver th' week'nd, 'member?"

Peter loosened up and laughed, "Oh right!"

Tino laughed and looked up the stairs, "Emily! Come on! I gotta get you to school."

"Will your boyfriend be joining us?" Emily called back down.

Tino sighed, "No. It'll just be us. Berwald will be taking Peter to their school." Emily came down the stairs and bumped past the Swede. Tino sighed again and walked up to Berwald, "She'll like…eventually…She just has to get to know you. I'll see you later." Tino went on his toes and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before following Emily.

Berwald sighed hoping the Finn was right as he and Peter stepped out and walked to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Tino sighed as he and Emily stepped inside. It's been about 3 months since the Finn started working as a kindergarten teacher and going out with Berwald and he was in the swing of things. Berwald would come in the morning, him and Peter would go straight to the elementary school while Tino dropped Emily off at her school then the Finn would head to the school. Then in the afternoon Tino would pick up Emily and Berwald would take Peter home and would mostly stay over for dinner.

Emily quickly ran up to her room to start her homework while Tino stayed down stairs waiting for Berwald and Peter to return. The Finn sat on the couch and sighed. His mind began to wander from things when Berwald's car drove up.

Tino stood as the 2 boys entered. The Swede walked over to him and held both of his hands and kissed his forehead, "How are you?" Tino half giggled.

"F'ne…" Berwald looked down into Tino's eyes, "I h've an 'dea."

"And what would that be?" The Finn kept himself from flinching at the Swede's stare.

"I th'nk…" Berwald pulled Tino close to him and hugged him as he looked at the ceiling, "We sh'uld c'll F'l'ciano 'n' I w'll go h'me s' we c'n b'th ch'nge th'n I'll t'ke ya on a re'l d'te." The Swede looked down at the Finn with a small grin.

"I think…that sounds wonderful," Tino smiled and leaned into Berwald.

They stood there happily until a voice broke in, "Uhck…You 2 gotta get a room or something," Tino broke from Berwald's hold and looked at Emily, "Seriously…not cool…"

The Finn let out a grown and walked over to Emily and started to shoo her up stairs as he called back to Berwald, "I'll see you at 6?" Berwald smiled and nodded.

…

Tino looked at his outfit in the mirror. It was a simple t-shirt with jeans. Nothing special, "I can't believe you are really going on a date with that creep…"

The Finn sighed and turned to look at Emily, "Berwald is a nice man and I love him…He is not like any of the others…"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Suuuure…" She turned to walk away when the American's shoulders slumped and she turned back, "You aren't really going in that are you?" Tino raised an eyebrow, "Come on mom…It's a date…You gotta…you gotta wear something else. Come on I got just the thing." Emily ran up to her mother and grabbed his wrist pulling him to her room.

Tino gave her a confused look, "I thought you didn't like Berwald?"

Emily stopped, "Well…I don't…but…Whatever you still can't wear that on a date." The American finished walking into her room and opened her closet, "Let's see…"

Tino's eye twitched, "Emily. I'm not wearing one of your dresses."

"Why not?" Emily kept looking through her closet.

"One I'm a man…Two I wouldn't FIT."

"That's easy. One you are my mother so it's okay. Two…" She pulled out a light blue and white dress that had spaghetti sleeves and showed it off, "You don't have to have the sleeves."


	7. Chapter 7

Berwald hesitated before knocking wondering if he overdressed. He wore a nice dark blue suit and matching dress pants with a black button up shirt and yellow tie. Finally, the Swede pushed it to the back of his mind and rang the doorbell. Emily answered. She stared for a moment with shock then called over her shoulder, "Mom! Berwald is here!" She glared at Berwald.

There were sounds of stumbling as the Finn ran down the stairs, "One moment!...Ow! Okay! I'm fine!" Tino finally arrived at the door and Berwald felt his face burst into flame. The Finn wore a simple white and blue dress that was sleeveless and he had simple white dress shoes.

Suddenly Berwald didn't feel overdressed. The Swede held out his hand, "Ya re'dy?"

Tino nodded taking it, "Feliciano arrived about 12 minutes ago." The Finn looked back at his 2 children, "I'll hopefully be home before midnight."

Peter nodded and ran to play with the Italian while Emily spoke, "Okay…But if he tries to get into your pants…say no."

Both men's faces turned a deep red, "EMILY!" Tino burst out, "I told you not to make comments like that."

The young American rolled her eyes and turned walking up stairs, "Whatever."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!"

" !" Emily slammed her door.

Tino sighed and turned back to Berwald, "I'm sorry about her…She will change…Just give her time…"

Berwald looked at the Finn. He looked stressed. The Swede pulled him into a hug, "'t's 'lr'ght…Ya re'dy ta go…'r do ya w'nt ta st'y h'me?"

Tino pulled away and shook his head, "I'm fine. We can go." He gave a comforting smile.

…

The 2 walked through the dimly lit park. They spent the first few hours at a nice restaurant before deciding to come to the park. No one else was around at this time of night so the 2 were able to talk and do as they pleased.

Tino chatted about what ever came to his mind. As they made their way deeper into the park the walk way became more uneven, "So I thought may—OHYAAH!" The Finn's heart stopped for a moment as he felt himself trip. He scrunched his eyes shut.

Berwald reached to grab Tino but tripped himself. Tino landed on his back with a huff. He was about to open his eyes when a giant weight landed on him.

Most of the wind was knocked out of the Finn as he opened his eyes. He let out a squeak. Berwald had fallen on to him and his, normally narrow, eyes were wide and his glasses had started to slide down his nose. Tino was about to say something when the Swede cleared his throat, "S'rry." He began to stand when his hand slid under Tino's skirt, "Ops…" Tino gasped as Berwald leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Tino hesitated but then eased into the kiss as Berwald's hand moved to rub his thigh. As it moved up to his boxers the Finn broke away and panted out, "My daughter said not to let you into my pants…" His face was beat red.

Berwald thought a moment before leaning forward and breathed hotly into his ear, "Wh't p'nts? Yer we'r'n' a sk'rt…"

Tino swallowed roughly before whispering back, "But wouldn't this be better in a bed? I mean…this will be my first time…"

The Finn bit his lip as Berwald grinned then he stood, lifting Tino bridal style. Tino clung to the Swede knowing that tonight was going to be unlike any other, "Wh-Where are we going?" A song started to play in the distance, '_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came…' (Glad You Came by: The Wanted)_

…

**A/N**

**Uhg Sorry this story is taking so long to move along. I know what I want to happen I just can't put it in words. But I'll get it out there. Not much left to go 2 maybe 3 chapters left. But it's gonna take a bit because I have to look up the songs…But to get the songs I listen to my own radio xP They hardly play the songs I want for in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tino woke the next day being held close to Berwald's shirtless chest. He blushed remembering the events of the night. He was at Berwald's apartment. It wasn't anything to special but it was cozy.

Tino felt sore and tired still. He snuggled back into Berwald and fell asleep.

When Tino woke again the radio at Berwald's bed side started to play, '_You're not the type_

_Type of girl to remain_

_With the guy, with the guy too shy_

_Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever_

_I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees_

_With his hands clasped tight_

_Begging, begging you please_

_To stay with him for worse for better_

_But I'm staring at you now_

_there's no one else around thinking you're the girl for me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me _

_if you never leave and we could lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_In the past I would try try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get too far _

_It always somehow seem to fall apart_

_And you you you you I could see what I need I could dream realistically _

_And knew it'd this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time we're eye to eye _

_I could find another piece of you that I don't want to lost' (Fine By Me by: Andy Grammer)_

Tino started to shift when the arms around his waist and back tightened, "Hm?" The Finn looked up at Berwald's face, "Good morning." Tino smiled.

"M'rn'n'…" Berwald closed his eyes again when they opened suddenly again, "We sh'ld g't ya h'me…"

Tino blinked then his mind flooded with worries of his 2 children. He quickly broke from Berwald's hold and sat up, "This can't be good! Peter is going to freak out."

The Swede sat up as Tino hid his face in his hands, "R'l'x…'ll c'll F'lic'no 'n' h've h'm t'll th'm we f'll 'sleep 't th' p'rk."

The Finn relaxed and leaned against Berwald letting his hands fall into his lap, "Thank you…"

…

Tino quickly opened the door with Berwald following. As the door clicked open both were greeted by the Italian and German, "Ciao~ Hope your twos date was wonderful~" Feliciano winked.

The Finn hesitated, "Yes it was very wonderful. I'm so sorry about not getting back."

"It's not a problem. Just as long as you 2 enjoyed your selves," Ludwig spoke, "The kids are still asleep. Ve told Peter last night if he has a nightmare to go to Emily and so if you sneak up to your bed now they'll never know."

Tino nodded, "Thank you so much."

Feliciano nodded and left dragging Ludwig who waved. Berwald quietly closed the door behind them and the 2 snuck up to Tino's room to wait until the children awaken.

**A/N**

**Uhck…This is going nowhere fast. I still gotta get Norway, Iceland and Denmark in here. They should be in the next chapter. Then Russia comes back one more time. -A- But now that I am far enough in the story and school is out I should be posting one chapter a day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tino and Berwald sat in awkward silence a month later on the couch. Dinner was over and Peter and Emily had gone out. The radio softly played quietly as Berwald softly hummed along, '_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you'_

Berwald stopped humming and stood grabbing Tino's wrists, pulling him up with him, "D'nce w'th me." Tino giggled and nodded as Berwald placed his hands on the Finn's waist.

Tino placed his hands on the Swede's broad shoulders, '_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful.'_ Their movements flowed with the music causing the small Finn to giggle as they sped up. Berwald smiled and his gaze softened. He began to sing along having Tino giggle more, '_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you.'_

Tino began to laugh when he spoke up as they began to spin, "Please move in?"

The 2 stopped and Berwald felt so warm inside as he lifted the small Finn and hugged him, "Y's!"

Tino smiled and hugged the large Swede back when the phone rang. Berwald set Tino down and the Finn quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?...Mathias?...Yes I'm fine…I was just talking with Berwald…What? V-Visit?...But…Alright…See you…" Tino hung up.

"Wh' w's 't?" ("Who was it?" .A. That one was tricky for even ME to read)

"Mathias…MY step brother…He's coming from Denmark to visit…He's bringing his boyfriend, Erik, and his brother Bjord."

"'n'…Th't's b'd?" Berwald raised an eyebrow.

Tino nodded, "Mathias…isn't a big fan of Sweden…Especially the people from there…"

"Oh…"

…

Berwald had fully moved in by the time Mathias and the others arrived finally. It took only a week.

Erik rang the doorbell and Peter answered, "Uncle Mathias!" The small boy quickly ran to his uncle, hugging his legs.

Mathias lifted Peter, "Hey! How's my favorite nephew!"

Peter laughed, "I'm your ONLY nephew!"

"Well then! Where is my favorite niece?" Emily ran past Berwald and Tino to Mathias and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. "Well! Glad to see you too!"

Erik and Bjord giggled slightly. Tino stepped outside and Berwald stayed back to watch, "How are you Erik?" Tino walked up to the Norwegian giving him a hug.

Erik returned the hug, "Fine. But you know how things are with Mathias.

Bjord spoke up, "He is as annoying as ever. Really Tino how you grew up with him I'll never know." The Icelander walked over to Tino and hugged him.

Tino returned it, "He wasn't AS annoying when he was younger."

Berwald felt a pain inside. His family was always so strict and not as caring. His mother had passed away and his father moved to America from Sweden, remarried a woman from German who had 2 sons of her own, Gilbert, an annoying Prussian, and Ludwig. The Swede sighed and was about to turn when Tino called out, "Berwald! Get over here. You're part of this family now!"

The Swede felt a smile twitch at his lips as he walked over to the group.

**A/N**

**Well me being the lazy person I am…that's all we will see of Tino's family ||D**


	10. Chapter 10

Tino woke as Berwald got out of the bed. The Finn groaned, he was never a morning person. But today he had the day off. The kids were going on a field trip so he was not needed, "Are you taking the kids in?" He asked as Berwald looked back at him.

The Swede nodded, "H've th' d'y 'ff too. Sle'p." Tino gladly complied and buried himself further under the covers. Berwald smiled slightly and dressed himself before going to wake Peter and Emily.

Peter easily woke, got dressed and ran down stairs to have some cereal. Emily, however, refused to wake. When Berwald tapped her shoulder she simply rolled over and grumbled, "Dun wanna go…"

Berwald shook her shoulder, "Yer g'nna b' l'te fer scho'l…" Emily simply pulled the blanket over her head. The Swede finally gave up. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the American, "G't 'p…"

Emily cringed then whined, "But I dun wanna…" Berwald tried not to laugh at how much like Tino she was.

"Yer g'nna be l'te."

"I don't carrAHHHH!" Berwald gave up and picked up the small girl and placed her on her feet.

"Th're yer 'p."

Emily struggled not to giggle, "Whatever…" Berwald simply patted her head and left her to change.

…

They started to walk out to the car as Emily called, "Shot gun!" Again Peter began to complain. Berwald laughed as he got in on the driver's side.

When Peter was dropped off Berwald and Emily rode in silence. Emily was the first to speak, "I know you just wanna get into my mom's pants…" Berwald looked at her in shock, "That's what the others only wanted…" The Swede was about to speak, "The only reason you are getting to know me and Peter is to get what you want…"

"Th't's n't tr'e I c're 'bout 'll 'f you." Berwald defended himself.

"When's my birthday?"

"J'lly f'rth…" Emily looked at him shocked, "P'ter's is S'pt'mber s'c'nd 'n' T'no's 's D'c'mber 6th… Yer f'v'rite f'od 's 'cecre'm. Yer f'v'rite 's p'ps'cles…"

"…Lucky guesses..." She crossed her arms, "You're still a bastard…" Berwald had it. He grabbed his phone and went to his contacts, "Yeah…Call my mom…He won't care…"

"H'llo?...Y's th's 's Berw'ld Oxenstierna, 'mily's g'rdian…Y's her m'ther kn'ws…'m c'll'n' 'n ta t'll you th't 'mily is s'ck 'n' w'nt be in taday…Y's g'bye…" Berwald hung up.

"Why do you have my school on speed dial?" Emily looked at him confused.

"Wh're do ya w'nt ta go?"

Emily hesitated, shocked, "Uh…Th-The park?" She pulled her scarf tighter around.

Berwald nodded and turned left.

…

Berwald and Emily walked through the park in silence until the Swede spoke up, "Wh' do ya th'nk 'll 'b'ndon you 'n' th' 'thers?"

Emily cringed, "Because everyone else did…"

"Who's 'v'ryone 'lse?"

"Ivan…mother's 2 ex's Eduard and Francias (Estonia and France) and finally Peter's real papa…my brother Arthur…" Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Arthur…was mother's friend and when he didn't want to take care of us anymore…he gave us to him and Ivan…They were newly married and were looking to adopt anyway…So mother made it official…"

Berwald's face softened and he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "I w'nt 'bd'n you…I pr'm'se…"

Emily looked up at him with sad eyes, "Pinky promise?" She held up her pinky finger.

Berwald nodded and held out his own, "P'nky pr'm'se." He smiled and Emily started to laugh.

…

Tino looked at the time. It was almost noon. It was weird that Berwald hadn't returned home yet when he got a call from Emily's school, "Hello?"

"Are you aware of a Berwald Oxenstierna?" The woman asked.

"Yes. He is registered as a guardian of Emily…"

"Alright. Thank you we were just confirming."

"Okay. Glad to help." The woman hung up. Tino smiled.

…

Berwald, Emily and Peter all came into the house laughing. Tino looked up from his sweeping to smile at them. The 2 kids ran up to their rooms as Tino walked up to the Swede, "So did you and Emily have a good day bonding?"

Berwald nodded and pulled Tino into a hug, "Sh's a g'od kid wh'n she 'sn' try'n' ta g't ya ta h'te me." Tino smiled and hugged the Swede back.


	11. Chapter 11

The end of the school year was close and Berwald groaned. While the kids were at recess and lunch he was taking the time to do some ring shopping before Tino came to visit him. The Swede wanted to surprise the Finn by proposing to him but he just couldn't find the right ring. It had to be simple, but still pretty. He hoped to find one with blue and white, since the Finn was so strong about his heritage.

Berwald had narrowed his choice down to 2 when Tino knocked on the door frame, "Hey." His voice was soft and silky.

The Swede jumped and closed his lap top, "Hej. H'w's yer cl'ss?"

Tino sighed and walked over to Berwald, "They are still crazy…"

Berwald pulled Tino into his lap, "M'st lil' kids 're."

Tino sighed and leaned into the Swede, "Yeah…" Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino7s waist, "How's your class? Peter acting up?"

Berwald shook his head9 "H's j'st g'tt'n' p'cked 'n…" Tino looked up at him through his bangs with questioning eyes, "He ke'ps 'ccid'nt'lly c'll'n' me 'papa'."

Tino turned his head to look at him better, "Really?" Berwald nodded. Tino let out a soft giggle and turned back around relaxing more.

…

A week passed and Berwald finally got a simple ring that had small blue and white gem stones imbedded in a thing gold ban. The Swede looked at the small box before sighing and putting it in his pocket. He hadn't planned ahead on HOW he was going to propose to the Finn.

Berwald stood from his seat at his desk as Peter ran up to him, "Are we ready to go?"

The Swede nodded, "Yer m'ther w'nt h'me ye'rly so we g'tta p'ck 'p 'mily."

As the 2 arrived at the middle school Emily was waiting outside chatting with a boy that had long blonde hair and a single curl. He wore a red sweat shirt and glasses. When Emily saw the car she waved farewell to the boy and ran up to it. She opened the door and climbed in, "Hey."

Berwald looked at Emily then back to the boy, "Wh's th't?"

"Hm?" Emily looked at him, "Oh he's Mathew, a foreign exchange student from Canada. He's really sweet but kinda shy."

"'s th't so?" Berwald spoke again, "'n' ya l'ke 'im?"

Emily gasped, "No! Nuhuh! No way!"

"Mhm…" A smile twitched at Berwald's lips as Emily went on in her own defense.

As the car grew silent Berwald's mind wandered back to how he was going to propose. Berwald got deeper and deeper in thought and he started to get bothered by not being able to come up with a way. His face began to harden in thought when Emily spoke, "Uh…M-Mister Berwald?" The Swede pulled up to a stop light and looked at the girl. She looked a little frightened, "D-Did something happen? Did I say something wrong?"

Berwald's face softened, "S'rry…No yer f'ne…"

"Then what's wrong pa—Berwald?" Peter leaned forward, his head between the others' shoulders.

"J'st th'nk'n'…" The light changed and Berwald began to drive.

"Abooooout~?" Emily leaned closer to the Swede.

"St'ff…"

"Like about mum?" Peter piped up again.

Berwald thought a moment, "Ye'h…"

"You think hard about mom?" Emily asked in innocence.

Berwald nodded, "I…I w'nna pr'pse ta 'im…"

The 2 kids gasped, "You wanna MARRY him!" They said at the same time in squees of joy.

Berwald nodded again and silenced the English boy and American girl, "B't 't h's ta be a s'pr'se…" The 2 nodded, "I d'nno 'v'n kn'w h'w 'mma pr'p'se…"

Emily smirked, "Leave that to my! Cause I'M the hero!"


	12. Chapter 12

Berwald sat with his knees just about grinding into his chest in the small chair Emily told him too. The 2 kids had quickly dragged the Swede past Tino, who had greeted them at the door, telling him that they had some "personal" issues. Then they ran into Emily's room and locked the door, "So! Daaaa— Mister Berwald you have a phone?" Berwald raised an eyebrow at Emily's question but nodded and took out his cell phone handing it to her, "Great! Now we are gonna call that radio station mama is always listening to!"

"Wh't? Wh'?" Berwald felt himself becoming confused.

"Oh right! My heroic plan! You!" Emily pointed to Berwald to emphasize her point, "Are going to take my mama on a date to where ever the hell you 2 first admitted your love for each other!" Berwald raised an eyebrow again and his mind went straight to their night at the abandoned park, "And! You are going to play the radio station! Then at…" Emily looked at the time, "The time now is 4:30 so at about 6:00 the station will play whatever gushy song you choose while you propose! Then boom!" Emily clapped to exaggerate the "boom".

Berwald stood, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Ya've th'ught 'bout th's lot 'aven't ya?" Emily nodded, "W'll…I 'ave no b'tter ide's…"

Emily let out a "Yay!" and flipped open the phone, "Aw…that's so sweet!" Emily showed her, scary silent brother, the background picture the Swede had. It was of Tino, Emily and Peter all smiling together waving to, most likely, Berwald. Then she turned it back and began to call the radio station, "Hello! I would like to request a song for at 6 o'clock!...Uhm…" She looked at Berwald.

The Swede thought a minute, "J'st a K'ss by L'dy Ant'b'll'm…"

The American nodded, "Just a Kiss by Lady Antabellum…You can? Thank you!...Oh yes. My name is Emily Väinämöinen." She hung up, "And it's a go!" Emily handed the phone back to Berwald, "Yer gonna wanna call Feli." Berwald nodded and began to dial.

…

Tino shook his head while he stirred the soup for dinner. He couldn't get his mind off of what the others' "Personal business" was. But he quickly shoved it aside when Emily and Peter ran down the stairs with Berwald following and there was a sudden knock at the door, "I got it!" Peter called as he ran to the door.

Berwald walked up behind Tino and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Tino looked up from his pot to look at Berwald through his bangs, "Who would visit at this hour?"

The Swede smiled slightly, "F'liciano 'n' L'dwig…"

"Why are they here?" The Finn went back to stirring the soup.

"Ca'se 'm g'nna t'ke ya fer a date…"

Tino smiled and leaned into Berwald, "Is that so?" The Swede nodded, "Well dinner is almost ready so it'll have to wait 30 minutes."

"B'tter ta wa't th'n n'ver."

…

Tino watched as the familiar scenery passed by out the window of Berwald's car. The radio playing silently as the Finn's mind tried to figure out where the Swede was taking him. Surely he wasn't really going to go to the old abandoned park.

He was about to ask when Berwald parked the car in the parking lot to the abandoned park. Berwald checked the time, 5:50. He turned the key far back enough to have the car running but not moveable. He turned up the radio to be heard at the swings and then guided Tino to them.

Tino willingly let the Swede lead him to the swing set and sat down on the swing, "Berwald? What are we—"

"I w'nted ta c'me h're b'fore th'y t're 't down…F'gured ya d'd ta."

Tino smiled, "Yeah." The Swede smiled and began to push Tino as a song began to play, '_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say' _(Just the way you are By: Bruno Mars) The 2 listened in silence as Berwald pushed and Tino let him.

When the song ended Tino let out a sigh as the announcer spoke, "This is nice…"

Berwald nodded and grabbed the chains of the swing and eased it to a stop. Tino looked at him in curiosity. He was about to speak when the announcer spoke louder, "The time is 6:01 and we actually have a special request from an Emily Väinämöinen!"

Tino looked towards the car as Berwald walked to be in front of him, "Emily?"

The announcer continued, "So here it is, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum." Tino raised an eyebrow and looked at Berwald as the song began to play, '_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile'_

Berwald kneeled as the next part began, '_I've never opened up to anyone_', "T'no…", '_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_', "W'll ya…" Berwald took out the ring case and opened it showing the ring to Tino, '_We don't need to rush this_', "W'll ya m'rry me?", Tino gasped slightly, _'Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right…_'

**A/N**

**Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner but here it is, hope you enjoyed, the LAST chapter should be out soon. Thank you for being patient with me. Sorry about the cliff hanger. ||D**


	13. Chapter 13

'_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right…_' Berwald cringed slightly at the Finn's hesitation.

Tino's heart stopped for a moment and as the song just about ended the Finn's eyes began to tear up as he nodded quickly, throwing his arms around Berwald. The Swede's heart swelled as he returned Tino's hug.

…

Berwald and Tino decided to have the wedding in a few months so Tino's step-brother, Erik, and Bjord could attend.

The Friday before the big day Tino got home from work with more papers than normal. Berwald, who had gotten home with Peter and Emily a little earlier, looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The Finn quickly kicked the door closed behind him, "My students apparently told their parents about the wedding." Tino laughed nervously.

Berwald chuckled, "Course th'y d'd…" The Swede walked over to the Finn and took some of the cards.

"Yeah…Any news from Mathias?"

Berwald nodded, "Th'y'll 'rive l'ter taday. Er'k's g'nna c'll wh'n they g't off th' plain."

Tino smiled as they set the papers aside, "Are you going to be alright with Mathias? You 2 didn't seem to get along…"

Berwald nodded again and wrapped his arms around the Finn, "'t'll be our day…'f he d'es 'nyth'n' ta b'ther me 'r ya we c'n m'ke 'im le've. Pl's w'th m' st'p-br'ther G'lbert we're 'ven."

Tino leaned into the Swede, "You're right…"

Berwald brought one of his hands up to tilt Tino's chin up and he bent forward to deeply kiss the Finn. Tino returned the kiss and wanted to continue but the 2 broke apart when they heard, "EEEEW!" They looked over at the door to see Emily and Peter. Emily was giggling and Peter's face was scrunched up in a grossed out face.

Tino shook his head but smiled, "Alright you 2 go to your rooms and clean up before Mathias and the others get here."

"Alright mama!" Emily scurried out of the room, dragging Peter, and up the stairs.

As if on cue the phone rang and Tino answered, "Moi?"

Mathias's voice was easily heard over the phone, "Hey bro! We landed and are at the airport!"  
"Really? That's great! I'll send Berwald to get you." The Finn gave the Swede an apologetic look, "I got have to start supper so I'll see you when you arrive…Alright, moi moi." Tino hung up and looked at Berwald and readied an apology when Berwald spoke.

"Dun w'rry I w'n't k'll 'im." The Swede placed a quick kiss on the Finn's forehead before grabbing his keys to his car and began driving to the airport.

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post but I got at a writer block right after the kiss so I had to take a break to think. But there it is…Uhm…There will be ONE MORE chapter…If it ends up as 2 more…slap me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tino sighed as he took the crook of Mathias's elbow, "So ya really ready?" Tino nodded, "You ok in that dress?"

The Finn's eyes twitched, "Of course. I've said so many times…Now just walk me down the aisle."

…

The priest cleared his throat as he read the next familiar lines, that never seemed needed, "If anyone has any reason that these 2 shalt not be together forever please speak now or forever hold you pe—" A voice in the back called out before he could finish.

"I object da!" Everyone gasped and looked back at Ivan as he had just entered the chapel. Tino's eyes widened and he moved closer to Berwald shaking his head, "Tino should still be with me!"

Berwald stepped in front of the Finn and was about to speak when a man with thick eyebrows stood and looked at Ivan dead on, "What in all of krinsington gives YOU the right to bloody say that! You were not invited! And for once since you and Tino were together the poor lad is finally happy!"

Tino grasped Berwald's arm and Emily ran up to the man, "Arthur! You made it!"

"Of course I bloody made it! Now get back to your spot and someone get that bloody git outta here!"

Gilbert and Mathias gladly left where they stood and removed Ivan. The ceremony continued.

…

That night Erik and Bjord had convinced Berwald and Tino to rent a hotel room for a week, close by, for a honey moon while they and Mathias stayed with Peter and Emily. Arthur nervously volunteered to also take care of the 2.

Tino laid in bed looking at the ceiling in worry. He never left his 2 children for so long. Berwald had gotten under the covers when he noticed it, "Th're 're f'ur p'ople w'tch'n' th'm…"

"I know…"

"N'th'n' w'll h'ppen."

"I know…And I know they are happy to have a good father." Tino turned to look at Berwald and smiled.

The Swede returned the smile with a small one, "I th'nk yer st'll ta w'rried…" The Swede moved to be on top of the Finn.

Tino looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Maybe you should do something to loosen me up?" The Swede grinned.

**A/N**

**-A- Sorry about that cheesy kink ending. But I'm tired. I'm volunteering at my zoo and I help take care of 24 7-8 year olds. But I wanted to get this out there. Here you go! All done! Happy ending is happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I really hated where I ended this story so here is the real ending now. **

After 3 days at the hotel the 2 returned home. They were greeted with smiles and hugs.

"Mama, mama!" Peter was the first to really speak, "Is it alright if I call Berwald papa now?"

Tino laughed and hugged the boy, "Of course you can."

"Even in school?"

Berwald chuckled and replied, "'ven 'n school." He patted Peter's head, "Now ya two go 'n' w'sh up fer l'nch."

The 2 kids nodded and ran upstairs. Mathias walked up, "Hey. I sent Erik, Bjord and that Arthur guy home yesterday. But, did ya 2 do anything…" Mathias winked, "special, on your honey moon?"

The Finn blushed knowing what his step-brother meant but Berwald was the one to speak, "W'ldn' ya l'ke ta know…"

"Pft. I'll help get lunch on. I make a killer Danish Pastry," the Dane winked.

Tino rolled his eyes as Berwald mumbled, "I c'n b'lieve th't."

"I'll just turn on some music," Tino spoke, walking into the other room flipping on the radio.

Emily was the first to run down stairs as the song was about to end, '_So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass for me Just come on and come and Raise your glass for me' (Raise Your Glass By: P!nk)_

Emily was about to speak when the next song began, '_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate,_

_Come let's elevate_

_Forget about your day_

_Under the Milky Way_

_I know a place where we can go, oh oh._

_No need to be afraid_

_Come on i'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, Here we go._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_If you want to partay,' (Elevate by: Big Time Rush {The like best band EVER})_ Whereas then Emily started to laugh and began to dance as Peter quickly ran down and joined her, '_Woah oh, woah oh._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_I know you're down_

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_If you wanna partay,_

_If you wanna partay,_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate,_

_Come let's elevate_

_Elevate, _

_Elevate._

_We're floatin' in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_Show you a world you never seen before_

_We're dancin' in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_You better buckle up_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_If you want to partay,' _The 2 motioned for Mathias to join them, which he did, '_Woah oh, woah oh._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_I know you're down_

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_Woah oh, woah oh._

_If you wanna partay,_

_If you wanna partay,'_ Mathias laughed with the 2 kids while Berwald and Tino watched for a moment when Mathias pulled Tino in to dance with them. Tino, as soon as the Dane grabbed him, grabbed Berwald and everyone ended up laughing and dancing, '_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate,_

_Come let's elevate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaate, _

_Elevaaaaa-aaaa-aaate._

_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I wanna see you go_

_Whoaohoh, whoaoh oh oh, woah_

_Break through the ceiling now_

_It's time to hit the clouds_

_And no, we ain't coming down_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa (hoo woahoh oh woah oh oh oooh)_

_Whoa, whoa (oh, woo oh, ohh woah oh)_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we're flying_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevaaaaa-aaaaa-aate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_

_Elevate.'_

**A/N (continued)**

**Yeah I like this ending more. If you enjoyed it too please review or at least tell a friend about my stories.**


End file.
